The Case of Kamila Woods
The Case of Kamila Woods is about Kamila Woods being prejudice over milk. It took over a week to figure out who's lying and who's innocent. Most comments from people say that Kamila Woods is innocent, and some comments say that Timmy is innocent. There were also rumors about Timmy that's saying he's faking to get Kamila into prison. On The Francy Brace Show On The Francy Brace Show August 17th, 2013, the case was very confusing. First, Aliquam and Francy thought about Kamila (since the case was mainly about her). Then, they thought about Timmy being racist.'' ''So when the trial came, Kamila confessed about what Timmy did wrong. After the trial, Timmy was sentenced 30 days in the corner. The Francy Brace Show (Script Form) This is how the case went in the script form. The Case of Kamila Woods August 17th, 2013 Francy Brace: Welcome back to The Francy Brace Show. Today, we will be reviewing about Kamila Woods being prejudice. One day, her nephew, Timmy Woods, was talking to her about why she didn't get "black" milk instead of "white" milk. She replied that she didn't want black and claimed she preferred "foreign" milk over all milks. Tomorrow morning, she will be in court with Judge Moody. Aliquam Bottelumbe: Now this case is a case I would never forget. Why would she be like that after the Little Rock years? Brace: I know. Bottelumbe: All I can say is this. integration should be in; segregation should be out. Brace: Right, right. But I heard that sometimes Timmy makes up some racist rules such as that rule dealing with school. He said, "Blacks start school in August, and whites start school in September." Bottelumbe: He isn't right about the race, but some schools do start in September. Brace: I can agree with you on that. Bottelumbe: I still can't get the fact on why he is a 1-year old already talking about racism? And why is he already talking? Brace: It's a big head with a small body. No wonder why his head is always tilting to the side. He has a head full of prejudice remarks! Bottelumbe: (chuckling) Well, I clearly think that Kamila is innocent for this foolishness. She hasn't done anything prejudice-related and I believe that Timmy is choosing the remarks for her to say something racist. Brace: Now I get Timmy's action. I've never known such an evil toddler. We'll come back with more Francy Brace and more news on The Case of Kamila Woods on FCN. At the court session... Case #35: Prejudice Actions Police: This is the case #35 which is Prejudice Actions. Here is Judge Moody with the opening statement. Judge Moody: Hello, Ms. Woods. I see that your last name is kin to Frosty Woods. Kamila Woods: Well, I think they made a mistake because his last name is supposed to be Greenfield. Moody: Oh, I see. Anyways, do you have an attorney today? K. Woods: No, your honour. Moody: Very well. So, Timmy Woods. What happened on July 15th, 2013? Timmy Woods: I was talking to my auntie, Kamila about why she didn't get black milk instead of white milk. And she said that she didn't want black milk, so I called her prejudice. Moody: Wait a minute. You just called her prejudice because she didn't want a dairy product? T. Woods: Yes. She should've gotten "black" milk instead of "white" milk. Moody: But what if she didn't want the black milk just yet? T. Woods: Then, she's prejudice. Moody: Timmy, she is not prejudice because someone preferred the alternative of that same product. T. Woods: How do you know? You're just a judger. Moody: First of all, it's judge. Second of all, I know all the court rules in DazzleTown. It's in a book. T. Woods: Can I go home now? I'm tired. Moody: After the case, you can go home. T. Woods: Please? Moody: No! Now, I want to hear Kamila's side of the story. T. Woods: Roosters can't talk. K. Woods: Timmy, don't make me spill out your true form in court. T. Woods: You should know my true form. You're my auntie! Moody: Order in the court! Timmy, perhaps you need to be quiet while Kamila tells her side of the story. Thank you. Please continue, Ms. Woods. K. Woods: Well, it's come to my conclusion that Timmy is a fraud. He just wanted to ask that question because he already knew I was going to say that I didn't want that type of milk. T. Woods: She's lying in court! Moody: Timmy! Be quiet right now! K. Woods: All this time since he was born, he has been making very racist rules, such as "Chicken is for blacks". T. Woods: Rooster, rooster! She needs a booster! Moody: Now I get it. Has the jury come to its statement? Kimberly-Paige Woods: Yes, your honour. We have come to the conclusion that Kamila is not guilty and Timmy is guilty. Moody: All rise. Timmy Woods, for making prejudice remarks and actions, you have to spend 30 days in the corner. T. Woods: Mom! Kamaria Woods: Face the consequences. T. Woods: Aw! Back on The Francy Brace Show: Francy Brace: It seems like Timmy finally gets what he deserves. Aliquam Bottelumbe: I agree. Brace: Have you heard about Lorie and her kids? Bottelumbe: I've heard lots of them. Brace: Well, it seems like they're about to go viral. Bottelumbe: Really? Brace: Yeah. This guy name Colida Nokin snapped some pictures of her kids and she is going to press charges against him. Bottelumbe: Well, what can I say? He didn't ask her if he can put pictures of them online. That's the problem. Brace: I know, right. We'll be back with Francy Brace next Thursday with The Case of Colida Nokin. See you next time on FCN. Good night.